


Don't make assumptions when you were blackout drunk

by AZC (A_Z_C)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because I am stupid, Fluff, Luhan is a bit of a disaster, Luhan is a bit overdramatic, M/M, Minseok is the intelligent one, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, we die on this mountain of regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC
Summary: Prompt #121“we were both at this party and you were the designated driver but i was too drunk to give you my address so i woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didnt sleep together” au





	Don't make assumptions when you were blackout drunk

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #121 - “we were both at this party and you were the designated driver, but I was too drunk to give you my address, so I woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didn't sleep together” au 
> 
> Hey prompter, thanks for this prompt! It was incredibly fun to write and while I don't know if this is what you wanted, I hope you still like it?
> 
> Seeing as I was still completing it until the early morning of the 16th, even given I have work, I wasn't able to contact my beta - reader to look over the final piece. I am thinking of asking Je-an, my absolutely amazing beta-reader, to help again once the reveals have been made. She looked over the first 600 words and beta read them, because at first only that part was done so shout-out to her! Thanks again!
> 
> Also, fair warning, my tenses are all over the place because there were days, sometimes weeks between writing, and I am really-really sorry for that. Someday later I will come and edit this all to be better.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Luhan wakes up with cottonmouth and the worst headache he has experienced since that stupid christmas party in sophmore year with the nerds from maths department.

A hangover. Lovely.

With a groan he turns his head a little, breathing in deep and keeping his eyes shut. There is a small warm body on top of him that he guesses is Vivi, Sehun’s dog. His freshman roommate’s dog has a bad habit of sliding into Luhan’s bed whenever his owner is spending the night with his boyfriend.

With slow, careful movements he starts to move his body and finds that he really can’t without disturbing Vivi. Moving the dog lying on top of him would be too much effort though, so he suffers for a minute more, before blissful darkness consumes him again.  


.

. 

.

When he comes to later, his mouth still feel like a stagnant well with dead fish and his head reminds him that he has a lot of trolls living inside who know very well how to use hammers.

Luhan doesn’t know who to blame for this.

The last thing he remembers is Jongdae, Baekhyun and Sehun doing a stip tease on top of a table. Taemin, Krystal, Jongin and Taeyeon had been hooting and throwing money. Junmyeon and Yifan had been trying to suck each other’s soul out through their mouths. Chanyeol had been trying to drink Minho under the table, while Yixing giggled to the side. He is not sure but he thinks Haechul and Joohyun had been yelling about something from the kitchen. Seungwan had taken over the bar and Sooyoung was laughing at someone.

He knows someone pressed a glass into his hands in the middle of the party. He just doesn’t remember who but when he finds out the culprit, they are going to be very sorry.

His bladder throbs then, feeling full but he doesn’t want to leave the comfort of the darkness that his bed and blanket provides. He dithers for a moment but his bladder remains unimpressed and stretched.

Which means no more wool gathering.

Finally unable to bear it, he takes a deep breath and decides to brave the world.

Quietly he gathers his strength, grabs the blankets and with closed eyes, gently rolls to the left to get out. Only to find out that he can’t because, rather than the empty space between bed and study table that should be present, there is in fact a wall there.

The panic is slow to hit. First he wonders if he accidentally slept on Sehun’s bed before remembering that no. Sehun’s bed has the wall on the right side too.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he again tries to sit up, rolling in the opposite direction and this time succeeding.

Then slowly, so as to not make the headache worse, he rubs his eyes to get the eye gunk off and opens them. The dark that greets him is welcome but cowardice will get him nowhere so he drops the blanket from around his face.

The cursing that starts spilling is justified because the room is not dark enough. Through the blinds are closed, thank god, the lamps are very bright.

The blond blinks rapidly as he looks around the room and concludes that he has never been here.

Clearly whoever he slept with yesterday was an idiot. Couldn’t they have made the room completely dark?

Apparently not.

With a sigh and then slow, careful movements he heaves himself off the bed. Then he makes his way to the only door.

The small hall brings about more muttered cursing. Sunlight is pouring in through the windows and the place, a college student’s apartment if he has ever seen one, is too bright.

There is some humming and noise from the kitchen and Luhan is not in the mood to investigate yet. There are four more doors there, one that is clearly the door to the outside and another that definitely leads to the kitchen. That means that there are two that he is not sure about.

Hoping that he is right, he opens the closest door and is rewarded with white tiles and a sink and shower cubicle. But most importantly? A toilet.

He closes the door behind him and goes to empty his bladder.

Later, as he washes his hands, he wonders what happened yesterday night.

There is no pain in his backside that comes from getting good dick so he wonders if he topped yesterday or if it was one of those nights where there were only hands and mouths involved.

Sighing, the twenty-one year old turns to go out again. There was only one way to find out.

.

.

.  


Minseok cheerfully put in more kale in the blender before he looked for some nuts to add to his smoothie.

The sound of a door opening and footsteps alerted him to another awake soul in his apartment. Then another door opened and closed, this time the noise coming from the direction of the toilet. He wondered whether it was Jongdae or Luhan.

If it was Jongdae, then the brunet would soon have a clingy and whiny roommate to feed. If it was Luhan-

Well Minseok did not know what Luhan did first thing in the morning. He hoped the chinese boy would not mind eating cereals for breakfast if he was hungry though.

The coffee pot took this minute to stop and the brunet smiled.

At least he had something to throw on Jongdae as soon as he stumbled out.

  
.

. 

.

Luhan made his way to the kitchen to see his host and possible, one-night-stand, but all his words left him when he caught sight of Minseok Kim, dressed only in a ratty t-shirt and worn shorts

Mouth dry, for a totally different reason now, he admired the profile of the guy he has had a crush on since forever as Minseok turned to him.

There was a smile on his lips and his eyes glittered because of the sunlight coming in from the windows. Luhan felt self conscious in his rumpled clothes from yesterday.

“Luhan! Good morning how are you feeling? Do you need pain meds? And water! Definitely water. You need hydration after drinking so much!” Minseok’s voice, though chirpy, somehow, was low and soothing.

So Luhan finally got some quality time with his crush yesterday night and he was out for it? Life was just cruel sometimes. Still, first things first, “Yes to the Pain meds and water please,” his voice sounded like the gurgling of rocks and he just wanted to die, “I would also like to ask a couple of questions if that’s okay?”

Minseok nodded absent-mindedly, pouring his smoothie in a big bottle, “Sure.”

As Luhan gathered his thoughts, Minseok twirled and filled up a glass with water and handed it to him with two tablets that he picked up from the counter.

“So, what can I answer for you?” Minseok asked as Luhan inhaled the water and tablets.

“I wanted to know exactly what happened last night? I hope I was not too much of a pain?”

Minseok filled the glass for him again before he turned to him to answer.

A grin teased at the olders lips and his eyes showed clear bemusement,“Well after the party when you were unable to tell me where you lived and Sehun was nowhere to be found, I decided to take you to my home and put you to bed. There might have been cuddling involved.”

“C-cuddling?” the blond repeated dumbly, the shuttering in his voice made him wince.

Minseok’s cheeks were dusted little red and he gave a cough, “Well, there was cuddling and a little more.”

“A _ little more? _” Luhan voice was positively strangled as the words came out, “What? And how? You are way too out of my league to have slept with me, oh my god!”

“I didn’t?” the older said, very visibly confused and looking sort of flattered and bemusedly fond, “I slept on the couch. You fell asleep on my bed after cuddling my cat and deciding to strip. I had to help you get dressed again _ and _sleep on the couch.”

Mortification burnt in Luhan’s veins, ”I am so so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? I just helped you keep you clothes on. And the view wasn’t bad so I have no reason to complain.” the smaller man gave him a wink as he took a sip of his smoothie and Luhan just stared.

Were his senses deceiving him or had Minseok just tried to flirt with him? Minseok as in Minseok Kim, beautiful history nerd and a human miracle way too out of his league?

Minseok rose an eyebrow as if awaiting an answer.

“I am so sorry for implying what I implied then. And that I made you sleep on the couch.”

The brunet’s eyebrows rose a little higher still.

Before Luhan could dig his grave deeper and have Minseok start asking questions, Jongdae stumbled in the kitchen, completely ignoring Luhan, and pasted himself to Minseok’s side so that he could start whining.

Minseok, fondly exasperated and probably completely used to it, didn’t try and shake him off just handed him a coffee.

He turned his attention back on Luhan but, thank the gods and Jongdae, Minseok’s roommate and Luhan’s headache most days, started asking about breakfast, having somehow consumed coffee in moments.

Today though Luhan could kiss Jongdae in thanks for giving him time to escape.

It was enough time for Luhan to come up with an excuse “I am meeting with Tao about a class project today. I need to go! I am sorry, could you tell me where all my stuff is?”

With Jongdae clinging and not letting go anytime soon, hopefully, god’s what Luhan wouldn’t do to be in his position though, Minseok sighed, “All you stuff should be on my nightstand in the bedroom you were sleeping in. Give me a minute to feed this whiny baby and I’ll help you.”

Luhan hummed but without waiting for his crush, went to collect his stuff.

The sooner he was able to do it, the faster he could get out of here before the brunet got any ideas to hold him back to continue their previous conversation.

He left the door open and through that he could hear Minseok’s exasperation and Jongdae’s whining and protests.

Luhan hastily put his wallet and key in his pocket and then stopped short at the small packet of lube and the two condoms that his hand grabbed next. 

Face heating up, remembering why he had bought it with him and the absolutely awkward conversation he is running from, he put it back in his pocket. The last thing was his phone which he turned on and found on it’s last legs. Five percent battery and too many missed calls and messages from his other friends for him to parse through when he was still having a headache, he turned it off.

Then he turned around and hastily made for the door, “Minseok, thanks for your hospitality but I am going now, See you later!”

Minseok came out, possibly with something to say but Luhan didn’t give him the chance.

A quick wave and he was out and running away.

The older man’s confused, “See you later, take care!” followed him out the door.

. 

.

.  


For the next week Luhan always seemed to have a convenient excuse to avoid meeting the older man or coming to hangouts where he could be present.

There was always more homework to do and then there was Xiao Tong’s birthday that he had to prepare for.

Xiao tong just laughed at him as he helped her and Luhan used her as a shield from Minseok’s very cunning ways to find him.

When the brunet came and waited for his class to end so that they could talk Luhan, as soon as the professor was out, jumped from the window. It was lucky that the class was on the ground floor and thus Luhan lived to see another day.

Even when said man acquired his number through some means. Luhan was on a mission to avoid him and any conversations and he would not be moved!

So he ignored the calls and didn’t open the messages in fear of replying.

Minseok had probably realised what a loser Luhan was, someone who goes and assumes stuff without any evidence backing him and now he probably wanted an explanation and then to calmy reject Luhan. 

And Luhan did want to move on, kind-of, he has had this crush for the better part of two years now, but not yet.

.

. 

.

The day was bright and the wind biting because september _ sucked _. But Luhan was once again dressed in a muscle tee, winking at the people who give appreciative whistles at the display of his muscles.

His after workout walks from the gym to his apartment, though short, meant that he had to cross the campus. Specifically the history department. 

And the best shortcut, that he was taking today too, needed him to enter the building from the east gate and exit through the north gate, right on the main street.

And given how hard he had been trying to avoid one history major in particular, he should have thought twice about taking the route. He had been so good at planning everything in order to avoid Minseok.

It was so fucking annoying then, that sheer dumb luck and inattention did him in. 

The arm comes out of nowhere and pulls him into an empty class and as Luhan gathers back his balance and gets ready to fight should he need to, the sound of the door locking echoes in the empty room.

He looks up a curse resting on his tongue tip and then gets tongue tied instead. It’s Minseok looking as beautiful as he always does, even though he is frowning.

Minseok walks towards him and Luhan quickly walks backwards.

He has nowhere to run and a very frustrated Minseok backing him in a corner.

Both literally and figuratively.

“Why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?” the brunet asks right off the bat.

For someone so much smaller than him, Minseok could sure be very intimidating, Luhan thought.

The blond gapes and thinks he is going to have to come clean and put his foot in his mouth in the process

“Well?” the history major adds, frustration dripping from his tone.

Luhan should not find it as hot as he does so he swallows and stares at the other like a goldfish and tries to sting along words to answer.

It really should not be so hard, but Luhan hates angering Minseok and is easily distracted by Minseok and his pretty eyes, smile, _ everything, _ when they both exist in the same space.

A moment ticks away and Minseok’s furrowed brows of frustration relax a little as a little amusement settels in his eyes.

“I have a crush on you and made an arse out of myself when I implied that we slept together even though you aren't interested in me. I didn’t want you to think I was an even bigger idiot so I ran away.” Luhan finally says in the face of those big pretty doe eyes.

“You are an idiot.” the older says, his smile turning into an amused grin, “Take me out to see the exhibits in the museum of natural sciences this weekend.”

Luhan blinks and nods, eyes wide.

“Is it a date?” he asks tentatively.

“So long as you don’t turn up in that muscle tee. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll even go and get lunch with you.”

The blond’s heart soars, “It’s a date.” then the whole sentence registers and he exclaims, “Wait! What’s wrong with my muscle shirt?”

Minseok begins to laughs at him as he walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Constructive criticism, Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
I'll add my SNS once the reveals are made. Thank you for reading and be sure to check out other fic's in the fest too ~


End file.
